


Descanso obligatorio

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aquí no son familia, Desafío relampago, Es de Fanfics, Established Relationship, M/M, No Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Theodore básicamente se ve obligado a relajarse y Tim disfruta de ello.
Relationships: Boss Baby/Tim Templeton
Kudos: 7





	Descanso obligatorio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos.
> 
> Me uní de nuevo al desafío relámpago de "Es de fanfics", me tocó Amor doméstico y el tema asignado a Capricornio: Spa/relajación.
> 
> Hice lo mejor que pude uwu 

El día había sido demasiado pesado.

Sentía tanto los músculos de su cuello como los de su espalda tensos, lo que era resultado de haber estado sentado frente al monitor de su computadora durante más de siete horas diarias esas últimas semanas, no obstante, no se quejaba de ello. Disfrutaba mucho su trabajo y sabía que aquella molestia en la mitad superior de su cuerpo se debía a que había trabajado incansablemente sin cometer errores, ahora podía tomarse un respiro mientras esperaba a cosechar los frutos de su más reciente proyecto, se puso de pie con la intención de estirar un momento las piernas. Estiró sus brazos por encima de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que admiraba la vista nocturna que le proporcionaba la ventana de su oficina.

Un llamado a su puerta atrajo su atención, al girarse para ver de quien se trataba se encontró con Staci y Jimbo, quienes se asomaban ligeramente por la puerta.

-Hey, ¿todavía no se van?- les preguntó a la vez que alzaba con diversión una de sus doradas cejas. Los otros dos se miraron entre sí.

-De hecho, veníamos a preguntarle lo mismo. ¿No piensa irse a casa? Ni siquiera lo vimos salir a comer.- comentó Staci con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro, conocía bien a Theodore y sabía perfectamente que era capaz de malpasarse con tal de trabajar de manera ininterrumpida.

El ojiverde les miró un momento antes de dirigir su vista al reloj de la pared.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, todavía era temprano si comparaba esa hora con otras ocasiones en las que se marchó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Repasó con gesto pensativo tratando de recordar si había algún pendiente, y entonces recordó algo.

-Creo que me quedaré otro rato para avanzar un informe, ustedes pueden marcharse si quieren.- respondió disponiéndose a hacer aquello, sin embargo, cuando trató de volver a la silla un mareo provocó que cayera al piso.

Los otros dos se acercaron a él con alarma y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Está bien, jefe?- cuestionó un preocupado Jimbo.

Lindsey, tras ponerse de pie, se apoyó del escritorio para estabilizarse.

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo fue un pequeño mareo.- contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.-Ya pueden irse, yo seguiré trabajando.

Un repentino golpe hizo que ambos rubios dieran un brinco, había sido Staci quien golpeó el escritorio con su puño.

-Oh no, jefe. Usted no está bien, lo llevaremos a su casa para que descanse quiera o no.- dijo Staci, y por el tono de voz usado dejaba en claro que no aceptaría objeciones.-Jimbo, cargalo.

Y tras aquella orden, Theodore fue cargado cual saco de patatas aun en contra de su voluntad.

Odiaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para librarse del agarre de Jimbo, pero sobretodo odiaba el miedo que le tenía a Staci.

* * *

Definitivamente Tim no había esperado que al abrir la puerta se encontraría con su pareja siendo cargado cual bulto, lanzó una mirada interrogativa a la chica, quien se rió con suavidad.

-Es una entrega especial.- bromeó ella rascándose la nuca, más por la ceja enarcada del castaño supo que debía por lo menos proporcionarle el contexto de la situación.-Necesita descansar, estuvo a punto de desmayarse en la oficina.

-Mentirosa, sólo fue un pequeño mareo.- contraatacó el rubio, que luego empezó a patalear.-¡Bájame ya, Jimbo!

Los otros dos suspiraron, Tim se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, respiró un par de veces antes de sonreírle a la otra.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo.- le dijo, Staci asintió dándose por satisfecha y le dio la señal al más alto para que soltara a Lindsey, quien indignado se acomodó la ropa apenas puso ambos pies en el suelo.

-Gracias Tim, asegúrate de que no vaya a trabajar hasta que descanse bien.

-¡Hey, no puedes impedir que vaya a trabajar, soy tu jefe!- se quejó.

Apenas le escuchó decir eso, la azabache le dirigió una mirada aterradora que estaba acompañada por un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos.

-¿Acaso dijo algo?- preguntó retándole a contradecirla.

-No dije nada.

-Eso pensé.

* * *

-Deja de reírte, Templeton. Esto no es divertido.- masculló el menor tras tomar asiento en el sillón. Tim, por su parte, siguió riendo desde su lugar en la cocina.

-Sí lo es, desde hace días te dije que debías de relajarte y no me escuchaste.- le recriminó cual madre regañando a su pequeño hijo. 

Le parecía irónica toda la situación, Lindsey siempre había jurado que trabajar de más nunca le iba a enfermar como a todos los demás y, sin embargo, ahí estaba: probablemente enfermo por la falta de un descanso adecuado.

Se acercó al blondo y después de sentarse a su lado le ofreció una taza humeante, este la rechazó.

-No, gracias. Prefiero una taza de café.- expresó mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, Tim rodó los ojos y le obligó a coger la taza.

-Tomalo, es té de manzanilla, es bueno para relajarse.- dijo, Theo tomó la taza a regañadientes y le dio un sorbo.

Tomar té no era lo suyo, pero el agradable aroma que desprendía de la taza era algo reconfortante, sonrió con sus labios todavía pegados a la taza.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en los labios del mayor, que se puso de pie con la intención de irse, no obstante, la mano de su novio le detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó curioso.

-A prepararte la bañera, ya que Staci me encomendó la misión de hacer que te relajes pues eso haré.- le explicó, para después, retomar su camino al baño bajo la atenta mirada esmeralda.

Tras varios minutos esperando Timothy regresó y le obligó a ponerse de pie y seguirle hasta al baño.

Una vez ahí vio el lugar lleno de las velas aromáticas que Leslie había comprado hace meses, que por cierto sólo habían estado empolvándose, su tenue luz iluminaba el cuarto lo suficiente para que pudiera ver todo, incluso la tina que ya estaba llena de agua caliente y espuma.

Levantó una ceja con diversión y silbó.

-De verdad te luciste, Timmy. Aunque me gustan más las duchas frías.- comentó tratando de molestarle.

-En tu caso es mejor un baño de agua caliente, tras un largo y extenuante día de trabajo esto se sentirá como un sedante para ti. Ayudará a que tu cuerpo se relaje.- explicó, para después, arremangarse el suéter y meter una de sus manos al agua para comprobar una vez más la temperatura de la misma, estaba perfecta. Sonrió y miró de nuevo a su novio.-¿Qué esperas? Quítate la ropa y métete a la bañera.

-Esta bien, como tú ordenes, Leslie.- dijo con fingido tono de rendición, para luego proceder a despojarse de su ropa.

El rubio comenzó a desvestirse, cuando desabotonaba su camisa se detuvo debido a que vio de reojo al castaño tomar una esponja y llenarla de jabón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tim?- le preguntó confuso. El nombrado simplemente comenzó a hacer espuma con la esponja y el jabón.

-Voy a ayudarte, te lavare la espalda.- respondió sin vergüenza alguna, detalle que dejó sin habla al rubio. Normalmente era muy fácil avergonzar a Timothy, así que el que se mostrará decidido a no dejarse avergonzar era de sorprender.

Una vez estuvo desnudo de pies a cabeza se dirigió a la tina y entró, cuando la mayoría de su cuerpo estuvo sumergido en el agua se permitió soltar un suspiro de satisfacción.

No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba esto hasta que sintió el agua caliente recibirle con aquella fragancia a lavanda.

Oyó a Tim reír victorioso, mas lo dejo pasar cuando las manos del mayor empezaron a masajearle el cuello junto a la esponja. Sin duda alguna disfrutaba de la sensación de los dedos ajenos recorrer sus hombros, a pesar de que estos resbalaran en el proceso debido al jabón.

Un gemido ronco de placer provino de la garganta de Lindsey, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se acomodaba mejor en la tina.

La tensión que no sabía que sentía se marchó poco a poco conforme Leslie aplicaba algo de presión en los lugares adecuados, también parecía aprovechar la oportunidad para delinear sus músculos y clavícula, acción que comenzó a despertar otras partes del cuerpo del blondo.

-Tim…- gimió el rubio cuando las palmas ajenas, que abandonaron la esponja hacia bastante rato, le acariciaron el pecho de una manera para nada inocente.

-¿Sí?- pronunció el mayor casi en un ronroneo que le acarició los sentidos. La boca se le secó a causa de la expectación. Adoraba que Tim tuviera la iniciativa de vez en cuando.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto hoy? Creí que querías que yo descansara.- preguntó, suplicando muy en el fondo que no se detuviera cuando le sintió recorrer su abdomen con la clara intención de dirigirse al sur de su cuerpo.

El hombre de ojos azules sólo se inclinó más sin importarle mojarse o llenarse de jabón.

-Shhh, no digas nada más. Yo haré todo el trabajo el día de hoy.- dijo para, a continuación, hacerle girar un poco y besarle desde atrás.

Beso que fue interrumpido cuando Lindsey comenzó a sentir que le sacudían de forma insistente.

Sobresaltado abrió los ojos, se removió todavía dentro de la bañera mirando con alarma a todos lados, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Timothy.

-Por todos los cielos, Theodore. Te quedaste dormido en la bañera, tienes suerte de que yo siguiera aquí para evitar que te ahogaras.- le reprendió Leslie poniendo los brazos en jarra.

El rubio concluyó que en algún momento, cuando le lavaban la espalda, se quedó dormido, se llevó una mano a la cara al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con desilusión, era realmente lamentable y frustrante que aquello sólo fuera un sueño.

Y lo peor de todo era que un "problema'' seguía ahí en espera de ser atendido y, siendo sincero, Theodore no pensaba irse a dormir sin antes lidiar con él.

-Basta de esto, vayamos a la cama.- soltó de la nada mientras se ponía de pie repentinamente, consiguiendo sorprender al otro. Todavía goteando salió de la tina y cargó a su pareja que empezó a patalear sin entender a qué se debían sus repentinas acciones.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sigues mojado y lleno de jabón, mojaras todo!- gritaba el otro mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del blondo.

-No me importa, sólo sé que tengo un problema y tú me ayudarás a lidiar con él.- explicó resuelto a no dormir hasta que Tim y él rompieran la cama de tanta acción.

El mayor estuvo dispuesto a protestar, no obstante, al ver la parte baja del rubio se quedó sin habla y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

Suponía que no tenía nada de malo ayudarle después de todo.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, al día siguiente Theodore estaba de vuelta en la oficina sintiéndose fresco como una lechuga.

Su buen humor era más que evidente, por lo que, en la hora del almuerzo, Staci y Jimbo se acercaron a él enormemente intrigados.

-Hola jefe, creímos que no le veríamos aquí hoy.- dijo Staci cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio rió.

-Pues creyeron mal, no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos del trabajo.

-Vaya jefe, se ve muy relajado hoy, ¿le pasó algo bueno?- ahora fue turno de Jimbo para hablar. El rubio más alto lo preguntó pensando que su buen humor se debía a los recién publicados resultados de su proyecto.

Lindsey, antes de responder, vio como las puertas del ascensor se abrían revelando a Tim que había quedado de ir a buscarlo para ir a comer, una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en sus labios al recordar la noche pasada.

-No, nada en especial.- respondió mientras miraba con disimulo al castaño.

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía e incoherencias que haya pasado por alto.
> 
> Hasta la próxima uwu


End file.
